


I Been Waiting for you [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Rags to Riches Series [2]
Category: AlecLightwood - Fandom, IsabelleLightwood - Fandom, JaceHerondale, Jimon - Fandom, MagnusBane - Fandom, MaryseLightwood, MattNalton, SimonLewis, malec - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: This FanFic will be a hell of a ride, let's go...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic will be a hell of a ride, let's go...

Simon and Magnus were sitting in the living room when they heard someone at the door. When the door opened, and Jace walked in and shut it Simon jumped up and squealed. Simon ran into Jace's arms and kissed him hard.

"Babe, is it over?" 

Jace smiled at Simon.

"For us, it is. Mother is in prison for a long time."

Simon looked at Jace. Then at Magnus.

"What do you mean it's over for only you and Simon?" Magnus asked.

Jace looked at Magnus. He had a bad news look on his face. Magnus was upset now.

"Where is Alec?" 

Jace looked at Simon. Then back to Magnus.

"He isn't coming?" "What? It's been months. Months, Jace." "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Jace reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope with Magnus' name on it. Jace walked over to Magnus and gave it to him. Magnus held it up.

"This is all I'm going to get from him?"

Jace looked at him and nodded.

"I have wasted so much of my time on Alec. I am so done with him. Is this divorce papers?"

Jace nodded again.

"Good," Magnus said and started to leave the room. "Magnus, wait," Jace said.

Magnus looked at Jace.

"He wants the ring back."

Magnus looked at him and just shook his head and left the room. Jace looked at Simon. Simon was so mad his face was turning deep red.

"Simon, please I just found all this out today. It wasn't in the plan. He is going after someone else. He won't tell me anything. He sent away. So I came here." "What is wrong with your brother? That man has been through hell for him. Time after time, he has given him a chance after chance. I don't want to hear it, Jace. I'm going to bed alone." "Simon, come on, I'm not my brother. I didn't know he was going to do this till today." "You are tonight, good night, Jace."

Simon left the room with Jace calling his name to come back, but all Jace got was a door shuting very loudly.

"Shit, Alec."

///

Alec was sitting in his home office that he took over after his mother was put away for a very long time. 

"Alec, what are you doing with that creep, Matt? I know you can find someone a lot better than him." "Izzy, you don't know what you're talking about, Matt has done so much for me. I never noticed until now how much he loves me. I was stupid for running off with, {the help}. I should have stayed and married Matt Nalton. I wouldn't have all this craziness in my life." "You're talking crazy. After what he did to Magnus..." "Enough, Izzy. Leave my office now." "Wow, it's still just like Mother is here."

Izzy left the room, and Matt came from the library.

"Is everything okay, Alec? I just saw Izzy leaving here with fire in her eyes." "She and I were talking, and she didn't like what I had to say. She will get over it." "I like seeing you in control it's sexy." 

Alec smiled. Matt walked over to him and sat in his lap. He started to kiss Alec, but Alec turned his mouth away to let him kiss on his neck. Matt began to unbuttoned Alec's shirt, but Alec stopped him.

"I still have some work to do. We can continue this at a later time." "You always say that, and we never get to." "Well, Matt once I get situated into being the boss now and getting everyone on board, then we will have time for us." "Alec, something is going to have to give soon." "I know and it will, I promise."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#ibeenwaitingforyoumalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus went in his room. He sat there for a long time. Then Magnus jumped up and packed his clothes. He went into the living room and handed Jace the envelope.

"It's done, and the ring is in there too. I'm leaving now." "Where are you going, Magnus?" "That is no concern of your family anymore. Just know it's very far from your family. I want nothing from any of you." "Magnus, I'm sorry."

Magnus looked at Jace for a moment. Then he got his bag's and left. Jace called Alec.

"It's done."

///

Alec just sat there after he got off the phone with Jace. Alec let one tear roll down his face.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Matt asked him.

Alec didn't realize that Matt even came into his office. 

"Oh, nothing," Alec said. "Nothing brings sadness to your face?"

Alec looked at Matt.

"I lied to you."

Matt looked at Alec.

"What?" "Magnus is not dead." "What? Alec, what are you telling me?" "Jace and I faked our partner's death's so we could get back into the family business and take it over. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be with you. So, I had Jace take divorce papers to Magnus. Jace called to let me know that it's done. I'm free to be yours if you still want me."

Matt looked Alec. Then he smiled.

"Yes, I still want you. That is why all this happened."

Alec looked at him. 

"All what happened?" "Alec, I can't." "I came clean with you. Now it's your turn." "I will, but." "Well, when you're ready, then we can move on." "Alec. Please." "Go home, Matt. We can talk later." "Okay."

Matt walked over to Alec and tried to kiss him on the lips, but Alec turned away. So he kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Alec." "Bye, Matt."

///

Magnus got on his plane finally. He was on his way to get away from the only person he wanted the most. But as of right now that person wanted nothing to do with him. Magnus looked out the window and let the tears roll down his face. 

///

Simon came into the living room looking for Jace. Jace was sitting on the sofa holding his head. 

"Jace."

Jace looked up at Simon with tears in his eyes. Simon walked over to Jace and sat beside him.

"Jace, what happened?" 

Jace looked at the table. So Simon did too. Alec's and Magnus' divorce papers were in the envelope with Magnus's ring laying on the table.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Simon said. "You can't." "And why not?" "He left." "What? Where?" "I don't know he wouldn't tell me. All he said was it was none of our concern anymore, and he didn't want anything from us."

Simon looked away for a moment. Then he looked at Jace.

"Well, there's nothing we can do tonight so let's to bed."

Jace looked at Simon.

"I can come?" "Yes," Simon smiled at Jace. "Okay, but I'm not sure how much sleep we will get." "And that is a bad thing?"

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#ibeenwaitingforyoumalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!!!

Magnus was sitting in the back seat of a private car going to his destination. His phone lit up. Magnus looked at it and almost threw it. Magnus tried to breathe normally, but he wanted to scream so badly. Once Magnus was able to Magnus pulled the message up. It was from the one person he didn't want to see or hear from right now.

[Magnus, I'm sorry that it had to go this way. I wish it could have gone better then it did. Hope the best in life for you. Alec]

Magnus shut his phone off and put it away. He looked out the window and let the tears roll again.

///

Alec was sitting in his office drinking and looking at a picture of the only man he wanted to be with right now but couldn't. Alec picked up his phone. He was going to call and beg Magnus to forgive him and ask him to take him back. But when Alec got to Magnus' number, Alec chickened out. So he sent him a text message saying goodbye and hope he had a good life. Alec put his phone away and Magnus' picture. He hid Magnus' picture in the secret spot in the desk that his Mother didn't even know was there. After a few hours, Matt came back to Alec's office to talk to him. Alec was out of it; he was on his second bottle. And it was almost gone.

"Just look at you," Matt said.

Alec was almost passed out.

"There is no stopping me now, Mr.Lightwood."

Matt kissed Alec on the mouth hard pushing his tongue down Alec's throat almost. Then he moved to his neck. Matt opened Alec's shirt and pants next. Then he kissed down Alec's body until Matt was on his knees between Alec's legs. Alec was in and out of unconsciousness. He was unable to stop what Matt was doing to him. Matt reached in Alec's pants and pulled out his cock. Matt started rubbing it up and down. Matt licked the head a few times. Matt looked at Alec when he did. Alec let out some low moans. So that was when he put Alec's cock in his mouth and started moving his head up and down on him. Izzy wanted to talk to Alec about Matt again. She went to Alec's office and went in without knocking. All she saw was Matt's head going up and down, and she heard Alec's moans. Izzy rolled her eyes and left the office. Alec was trying to tell Matt to stop, but it was coming out in moans, not words. So Matt kept on doing what he wanted. Matt could felt Alec getting hard.

"Almost ready babe. Then we can have some real fun."

Matt went back to work on Alec again, and Alec couldn't stop him.

///

Izzy was standing outside Alec's office door. 

"I got to stop this craziness. I need to talk to Jace now."

Izzy ran to her room to get her phone. She shut and locked her door. Then she looked through her contacts for Jace's number.

"Here goes nothing."

Izzy hit send.

"Hello." "Simon?" "Jace, it's Izzy. I'm sorry."

Jace looked at Simon. Then he took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Izzy?" "What the hell is going on, Jace?"

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#ibeenwaitingforyoumalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	4. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can if u want me to, write one more ch telling the what happens of Alec's and Magnus' plan to one-up Matt. Let me know in the comments... BV,

"Izzy, please. Understand it was for your good. Mother would have done you like she done Alec and me." "Oh, Alec has done went nuts." "What, Izzy?" "He's having sex as we speak." "What? With Matt?" "Yes, Jace." "Stop him now, Izzy." "Okay, stay on the phone." "We will," Simon said. "Simon, you got some splainin to do." "Okay, soon, but we need to find Magnus, and bring him back." "Go stop our brother from doing something he will regret."

Izzy ran to Alec's office and pushed the door open just in time. Matt was opening his pants.

"What the FUCK, Izzy?" Matt asked.

Izzy ignored Matt.

"Alec, we need to talk right now." "We are in the middle of something right now, leave." "Alec, what the hell?"

Izzy walked around to the front of Alec and looked at him. That's when she noticed Alec wasn't all there and all the booze that he had. Izzy looked at Matt.

"What the hell? You were going to force yourself on my brother?" "What, you piece of shit," Jace and Simon said at the same time. "Izzy... stop...him, please," Alec begged. "He won't hurt you anymore, Alec." "Get out before I have you put out."

Matt looked at Izzy's phone.

"So, what Alec told me is true?" "Is Alec's little servant boy there too?" "Why do you want to know?" Jace asked. "I just wanted to let him know that Alec tasted very very delicious and I can't wait till I can have more. And I will get more." You sick bastard. You'll never touch our brother again," Izzy said looking at Matt. "Oh, I'm going to do more than touch Alec. I'm going to have him beg for me to fuck him." "Over my dead body." 

Everyone looked up, but Alec.

"Is that Magnus? Izzy, is Magnus there?" Jace asked. "Yes, I'm here, Jace." "I should have killed you and made sure you were dead." 

Magnus looked at Matt.

"I thought you had nothing to do with what happened to me?" "I planned it all from the very beginning. To get Alec back here where he belonged. At the head of this family and my head, if you know what mean." 

Alec sat up and hit the desk with his hand. 

"Is that enough?" Alec asked. "Yes, it is," was said by some detectives coming into the room. 

They went right over to Matt and put him in handcuffs and started to walk him out of the house. Matt looked Alec like what just happened? Alec smiled. 

"Oh, and on top of me NOT being drunk and getting the worst head ever. Man, I had to think of Magnus just to get hard. Magnus and I are not divorced, and the only reason I wanted his old ring was because of this..." 

Alec pulled another ring out of the desk and held it up to Magnus. Magnus walked over to Alec and kissed him. Alec put the ring on Magnus, and the detectives took Matt away.

"What the hell is going on, Alec?" Came out of Izzy's, Jace's, and Simon's mouth at the same time.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and smiled.

"For now all you need to know is that it's all over now. And everyone is with who we should be with right now. Magnus looked at Alec.

"Well, I guess, we are better actors, then we thought."

Then Alec and Magnus kissed.

///

"I been waiting for you." "Well, your wait is over my love.

The End

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#ibeenwaitingforyoumalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic will be a hell of a ride, let's go...


End file.
